Temporary Home
by Rodeo-Diva
Summary: This a song fic I own absolutly nothing Stephenie Meyer and Carrie Underwood do. This story has three differnt parts the song is called temporary home. This is my first fanfiction hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

Temporary Home.

AN: This is my first fanfiction so I hope guys like it!!!

_**Song fic: Temorary home by: Carrie Underwood.**_

_**Temporary Home Lyrics**_

Little boy, 6 years old  
A little too used to bein' alone  
Another new mom and dad,another school  
Another house that'll never be home  
When people ask him how he likes this place  
He looks up and says with a smile upon his face

"This is my temporary home  
It's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through  
This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is my  
Temporary Home."

Young mom on her own  
She needs a little help got nowhere to go  
She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out  
Because a half-way house will never be a home  
At night she whispers to her baby girl  
Someday we'll find a place here in this world

"This is our temporary home  
It's not where we belong  
Windows and rooms that we're passin' through  
This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is our  
Temporary Home."

Old man, hospital bed  
The room is filled with people he loves  
And he whispers don't cry for me  
I'll see you all someday  
He looks up and says "I can see God's face"

"This is my temporary Home  
It's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through  
This was just a stop,on the way To where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this was  
My temporary home."

This is my temporary home.

Edward Masen was six years old and an orpan. He Had No friends Until he got adopted by the Cullens

EPOV

I was in a new place and scared. There was a lot of people that I didn't know and They all asked me how I liked this place.

Everytime I answered " This is my Temporay home. Its not where I belong windows and rooms that im passing through this just a stop on the way to where im going but im not afraid because I know this my Temporary home."

They would look at me with a confused expression but I knew what it ment. This is not my last stop I still have a ways to go before I die and go to heaven.

Once Im in heaven then that is home.

My real parents taught me that but I didn't bother explaining to them. They wouldn't understand.

Im not scared because I know one day I will make it there and I will feel no more pain and be safe, And most of all I get to see My real mommy and daddy.

**AN: I know its Short But this is my first story so its going to be short. So that's my first Chapter I hope you guys like it I should be posting the next chapter today or tommrow.**

**REVIEW!!!!**

**~RODEO DIVA~**


	2. Chapter 2

An: Next Chapter!!!!!

_**Temporary Home Lyrics**_

Little boy, 6 years old  
A little too used to bein' alone  
Another new mom and dad,another school  
Another house that'll never be home  
When people ask him how he likes this place  
He looks up and says with a smile upon his face

"This is my temporary home  
It's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through  
This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is my  
Temporary Home."

Young mom on her own  
She needs a little help got nowhere to go  
She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out  
Because a half-way house will never be a home  
At night she whispers to her baby girl  
Someday we'll find a place here in this world

"This is our temporary home  
It's not where we belong  
Windows and rooms that we're passin' through  
This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is our  
Temporary Home."

Old man, hospital bed  
The room is filled with people he loves  
And he whispers don't cry for me  
I'll see you all someday  
He looks up and says "I can see God's face"

"This is my temporary Home  
It's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through  
This was just a stop,on the way To where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this was  
My temporary home."

Bella is a single mother who is struggling to pay the bills and put food on the table for her baby girl.

BPOV

I have got to find somewhere to live! I thought to myself as I looked around our run down house that could barely fit the two of us.

I knew that I could not go to a half way house because that would never be a home.

I was about to Nessie to bed and like every night before I whispered to her "Someday we will find a place here in this world."

"This is our temporary home its not where we belong windows and rooms that were passing through this is just a stop on the way to where were going I'm not afraid because I know this is our temporary home."

And after the words left my mouth I knew we would make it.

**An: Very short but it's a short story sooooooo REVIEW!!!!! REVIEW!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I know the last chapter was really short but this will be to so here is the final chapter to this story.**

_**Temporary Home Lyrics**_

Little boy, 6 years old  
A little too used to bein' alone  
Another new mom and dad,another school  
Another house that'll never be home  
When people ask him how he likes this place  
He looks up and says with a smile upon his face

"This is my temporary home  
It's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through  
This is just a stop, on the way to where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is my  
Temporary Home."

Young mom on her own  
She needs a little help got nowhere to go  
She's lookin' for a job, lookin' for a way out  
Because a half-way house will never be a home  
At night she whispers to her baby girl  
Someday we'll find a place here in this world

"This is our temporary home  
It's not where we belong  
Windows and rooms that we're passin' through  
This is just a stop, on the way to where we're going  
I'm not afraid because I know this is our  
Temporary Home."

Old man, hospital bed  
The room is filled with people he loves  
And he whispers don't cry for me  
I'll see you all someday  
He looks up and says "I can see God's face"

"This is my temporary Home  
It's not where I belong  
Windows and rooms that I'm passin' through  
This was just a stop,on the way To where I'm going  
I'm not afraid because I know this was  
My temporary home."

Edward is 80yrs old now and dying.

EPOV

I knew it was almost my time to go.

I'm in the hospital dying from lung cancer and I know today is my last day so here I am looking around the room at the people I love.

As I look around the room I see that everyone is crying so I whisper "Don't cry for me I'll see you all someday."

I knew it was only a matter of minutes now.

So I look up and say,

"I can see gods face."

"This is my temporary home it's not where I belong windows and rooms and I'm passing through this is just a stop on the way to where I'm going I'm not afraid because I know this was my temporary home."

And with that they finally understand what I meant when I was six.

I take me last breath and go home.

**AN: Well that is the end of my story I hope ya'll liked it!!! Review and tell me if you want me to write another story but waaaaaayyy longer!!!**


End file.
